daughter of shadows
by lolligje
Summary: anna got the 1080 but never went to america. without the chou senji reaketsu yoh died and hao became the shaman king, and he is planning on taking revenge on his grandparents.[haoxanna]rated T to be sure.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my second story. =) i'll be updating a few changes.

Anna took the 1080 but never went to America, and she never has seen the shou senji riaketsu. yoh died and hao became the shaman king.

Parings annaxhao

disclaimer: I don't own shaman king.

* * *

- bad dreams and nightwalks

Anna couldn't sleep.  
No matter how much she turned and tossed around, she couldn't sleep.  
It was spring and she could hear the water from the many small rivers nearby, formed by the usual rain. she tried to keep her eyes closed, but the shadows behind her eyes were almost the same as the ones in her room.  
If she just could stop thinking, she would be able to fall asleep. That was exactly how she was able to keep going during the day.  
She shouted at people, was busy being bossy, and made sure everything and everyone was in check. However, once the silence of the night embraced her, her mind became restless.  
Not a word she had heard from him. Not one signal or sign that he was still alive. Although Anna expected him to visit her even if he had died, some part of her, some sort of intiution that she couldn't really explain, told her something was terrible wrong.

And it frightened her.

She hadn't even been able to tell her trusted teacher, after all, there were no other signs that could have told her something was wrong. Cursing her inability to sleep she finally stood up from her futon and walked to the window. It was a cold and clear night.  
She sighed as she felt the wind gently touch her cheeks as she looked up to the stars. Maybe she would be able to rest if she could relax a little. Closing her eyes, she rested her head against the window frame. 3 months ago, she still lived in their house, together with Manta and Tamao. Manta was easy to push around, and Tamao was shy enough to never question her authority. She had been happy, and although she might never really admit it, it had been one of the most happiest times in her life.  
But Kino-sensei had needed her for a job. Then Manta called to say that he and Tamao wanted to see the Shaman fight, and so they had left for America. A part of Anna had wanted to go too, but that would mean she had to show her weakness, and her fear.  
Her unbreakable trust in yoh was one of the strongest pilars in their relationship. Showing her worry now would feel like betraying him. So she stayed, Strong and proud. She would wait for him.

Suddenly, the smell of burned wood hit her nostrils. Behind the trees, where the main houses were, the sky had become a scarlet red. Fire! she realized. quickly, Anna send her small spirit helpers to warn everyone they could. Then he jumped down the stairs and rushed outside.

Suddenly, there was the sound of an explosion, a lightflash behin her and the earth shook beneath her feet. Shocked, she felt on the ground.

'What the…?' when she turned around, a gasp escaping her lips. All the houses were on fire and she could hear people scream.

"no!".

Before she could get back up however, a shadow fell over her face. A young man stood before her. As she saw his dark eyes and his carefree smile, she found herself unable to breath. Everything would be alright now. He had come for her, he had finally, finally come. Anna felt tears well up behind her eyes, but she quickly collected herself, And managed to spoke in her cold voice, which she usually used when she punished him.

"I never expected you to visit me so late. Where the hell have you been?"

There was no reply.  
'What is going on? I thought that yoh at least would tell what happened to him.' Confused she looked in his eyes, and then suddenly it hit her. This wasn't yoh. His eyes were very different and his hair was much, much longer that yoh's.

"Who are you?" She shouted at him.  
The boy just smirked." C-chiina*." His voice sounded hollow like they were in a tunnel.

Feeling his murderous intent, Anna turned around and ran, ran for her live as fast as she could. But she didn't came sp far as ten steps before she felt hot flames eating her body. She screamed, one last time before everything went dark.

* * *

Bathing in her own sweat the 13 years old Itako Anna Kyouyoma awoke. She stared at the ceiling of her room, trying to slow down her breath. Slowly she removed her blanked. She shivered at the cold and slowly pushed herself up. her legs were not shaking but anna felt as if she could fall down any moment. She leaned her head against the cool wall of her bedroom, witch made her shiver again. When she finally calmed down she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. 'Maybe it's the best to tell kino-sama about this.' She lit a candle and started to dress herself.

When she went outside the dark and the sound of water falling down greeted her. There was no moon tonight and you could see a lot of stars. How nice, just like my dream, anna thought.

in silence she opened the frond door and walked quickly to kino's room. one moment she hold her breath before she knocked on the door.

Once.

twice.

"Kino-sama?" She whispered.

"Who's there?" The voice of the old lady was soft but clear.

"It's me, anna." She whispered back. She heard some noises before the door slowly opened.

"Anna! What in the world are you doing here at this time of the night?" The old woman was still in her yukata and looked not yet quite awake. "I-"Anna hesitated. This was going to sound very childish. "I had a very bad dream." Kino blinked. "And?"

"And it was so real, kino-sama. It was like it really happened."

The old woman sighed. "Alright, wait until I've dressed myself and we will talk outside. It's the best to talk about scary things in the open sky," she said, almost teasingly.

* * *

Anna and kino walked through the forest near the masions while anna told the story.

Kino listened in silence without asking any questions. When anna finished kino stood still, looking at her with a grim on her face.

"Did you just say that he looked just like yoh?"

"Yes, but his eyes were so different, it was like he was very old, but yet I don't think he was older then me. And now I do think about it, I believe his hair was longer than yoh's."

Kino was quiet for a while. Her eyes were on the ground and she looked as if she was lost in her own thoughts.

When she looked up her eyes looked very sad, but she smiled at anna.

"Can you remember him wearing earrings?" She asked.

"I-, I don't know. I'm not sure." when anna recalled the image of the boy, She saw his dark eyes again, his face that looked just like yoh's, and his long, almost girly hair.

"I can't remember." She whispered.

Kino sighed. "Anna, I've to tell you something, something very important.

It's about the shaman king."

* * *

so...tell me what you think!

*chiina means- how small. it's a catch phrase of hao when he kills something.


	2. a run and a river

A run and a river

"It is a long story, anna."The old woman sighed.

"And it is all the asakura family's fault. It began a thousand years ago when our family was exicisted out of nothing but the top leading shamans. but one of them happened to be a man who wanted to destroy mankind, because he had a very sad history with common people.  
He tried to become the shaman king but his own family stopped and killed him.  
But the man reincarnated after vijfh-"

Kino was cut of by the sound of an explosion. The earth under their feed shook and anna gripped on a three before she lost her balance. Kino hold herself onto anna. As suddenly as it began it stopped.

"Kino-sama, are you ok?" Kino nodded, her skin was pale as she turned her head in the direction of the house. There rose black smoke from above the threes.

"Shit," anna whispered. "Well, anna, I think you can consider your dream now a vision." Although the situation was very bad kino remained calm. "We have to help them! We have to help everyone to get out of the houses! "Anna already wanted to walk in the direction of the fire, but was stopped by an old, wrinkeled hand.

"Anna, just run."

"What?" Anna whispered.

"Run anna, run as fast as you can, don't look back, just keep running."  
"But you-"  
"I'm old anna, I've done enough in my live and it's fine for me to go." She smiled at her.  
"I'm not leaving you." Anna said firmly. "I'm not leaving you here to die, alone."

"Then I'll order you, anna. This is my last wish."

"No, I'm not going!"

"Anna! Don't try to act brave! You've done more then enough for me. He will be here soon. If you don't go now it will be too late."

"I-."

"Go! Try to reach the village, he won't be able to locate you there."

"Thank you for everything, kino-sama." Anna gulped, bowed and turned around. she slowly walking to the forest, turning her back against her home, her eyes on the ground and her hands turned to fists. Her face seemed emotionless but she was fighting hard against the unwelcoming water that somehow managed to form around her eyes. But kino didn't need to see her face to know how she felt. Seeing her walk was more than enough. The old woman agin sighed, and turned to the small path before her.

Her eyes met his and she knew. Her death was settled.

"Good evening, grandson." She whispered.

* * *

Anna wasn't far away yet when her heart told her what she feared to confirm. She hold her pass and looked at the stars. "Goodby, obaa-sama."she whispered to the darkness. Then she started to run. Her feet moved as fast she could, dodging trees and branches on her way out. Behind her she heard weird noises and she could feel the aura's of three shamans, female. They were using a lot of furiyoku, and they came closer fast.

Anna was running down the mountain now. She run fast and it was very hard to avoid everything, she stumbled over some of the rocks on her way. She scratched her right arm at a tree.

and that it was the middle of the night didn't made it easier

Suddenly the shamans caught up with her and were blocking her path.

"My my, you're a good runner for an old brat," the middle and the biggest of the three said. Anna ran to another direction but they appeared out of nowhere and attacked her with their furyoku. she easily blocked them with the 1080 and run further. But they were too fast. if this continued they would catch her in no time and both hunter and the hunted knew.

'If I don't think of something quickly they will catch me the moment i see them again. Maybe I should use more furyoku to escape, but that would only make it easy for them to follow me.' She took the 1080 beads in her hand ad threw them at one of the trees. She jumped into the air and landed on the next one. Then she hid herself behind the leaves and made her breath go really slow and tried to keept her furyoku in control the best she could.

Silently she waited, and it was a good thing that wasn't very long, because anna barely could find the power to sit up straight. In a minute the three shamans were standing under her, unsure of were to go. "Are you really confident we're going in the right direction?" One of the two smaller ones said.

"Quite sure, this was the last place that stupid woman used her furyoku. She will soon use it again and then we will catch her. According to what hao-sama said, these itako's are strong so she probably didn't used up all her power yet," the tallest and the eldest answered.  
"Mari doesn't like itako's," the other smaller one said. "They are bothersome and can only cause trouble."

'What?! That little bitch!' Anna's hands were turned into fists. If that stupid girl that was talking to herself would have been alone she would be dead by now. a few nice marks on here cheek and she wouldn't ever dared to speak about itako's like that again.

But unfortunately she wasn't alone. The three of them were still standing right under anna. They just needed to look up to see and kill her. Anna closed her eyes, concentrating on a place far away from here, and let a part of her furyoku explode. it didn't caused a sound or let the earth shake, but the light was more than enough to get the attention of the three.

"Let's go." the eldest said and the three of them disappeared in the air. Anna didn't even think a second. She jumped out of the tree and ran away from the place. Her legs hurt but she kept moving. She started to lose her breath again and after 15 minutes she needed a break. with her hands on her knees and her head down she waited for her heart to calm down. 'It is racing like i am an idiot running away from a certain death. but that was probably quite close to the truth.' anna thought. Her breath was normal again and she slowly started to walk down again. She was very tired.

"I think I lost them," she said to herself. Immediately she heard them behind her. She stiffed, not able to move. "damn!" She cursed. The voices were near. 'C'mon anna! Move! Now!' Slowly her legs started to move away from the voices. First slowly and than faster and faster until she was running. She could feel their energy near too, it was like an arrow that won't stop following you.

She ran through wet grass down of an hill. It was very cold an it made her shiver. When she was down she suddenly stood before a wild, and large river. The kyoniyushi river. (a/n: yeah, I just made that name up.)

In her childhood kino had always warned her not to come close to this river. It was famous for the victems it made through drowning. She looked back and saw the figures of the three standing on top of the hill. She didn't hesitate, she better would get killed by a river then by three stupid girls, so she jumped into the water.

The water was cold and it felt like there were a thousand knifes cut her at the same time. Anna couldn't think, or breath. She gasped for air when her head came up. The river took her with him with fast. She spun around like a toy, making her sick. Down the river went, and in every curve it crashed her against rocks and stones. She couldn't feel her body anymore, but she knew there were bruises all over it. Then a stone hit her head and everything went black.

* * *

i know, i'm to slow in updating. if you find any mistakes, please tell me!!! next chapter: can i borrow your name?

hope you enjoyed!!!


	3. can i borrow your name?

heej everyone! i apologize for the delay...duo some trouble with school and home it's been a while. i hope you enjoy this chapter and won't hate it for the fact i'm going to let someone die.... again....XD

* * *

**can i borrow your name?**

There were long lines of people passing by, all walking to death or slavery.

After the Itako incident there was not much work left.

All the shamans had submitted to the kings will, and those who hadn't were dead or captured.

So all that was left to do was kill all weak humans and use the one with a little power, but it wasn't like he hadn't done that before. To say it straight, hao was bored. Terribly bored. There was nothing that really interested him. He just waved of the shamans that came to bring him presents all day and he had already punished everyone he could.

It was a very warm day, which just made everything worse.

"oh! Great king, there is a man who wishes to speak to you."

"really…"hao said. "And who thinks he is good enough to speak to me in person?"

"I don't know, great king, but he calls himself Araik and he says that he is a fortune teller."

"fine, let him in, I have nothing else to do anyways."

"yes, my king." the servant bowed and left the room.

* * *

Anna woke up with a terrible headache. To her surprise she laid on a couch, in a nice and friendly looking room. It wasn't very big, but not very small either.

Beside the couch there was a large king-size bed….with someone sleeping in it.

Anna stared for a minute until it hit her.

She had fleeted. She run away at the moment her people needed her most. She left everyone that ever was able to touch her heart, everyone she might have cared for, she had left them. I didn't know I was so weak…since when do I care about just my life? I lived for Yoh…I've always lived for him, although he might not have realised..(baka)…there is no reason for me to stay here, why did I survived anyway? Why did everyone I ever knew left? Who was that boy? Is he the shaman king? But why would he kill the itako's? why am I crying? Since when am I so weak? Suddenly she heard something on the other side of the room. Slowly Anna tried to sit up, her body hurt as hell.

In the large bed was someone coughing her of his longs out. It went on like that for more then ten minutes and Anna was growing a little worried. So she forced her body up and walked to the only door. She searched a little while and finally found a bathroom. With much groans and moans of pain she made it back to the apparently bedroom of her helper and handed the coughing body a glass of water. Small warm hands happily closed around the glass and a thirsty mouth drunk greedy. Anna collapsed on top of whoever it was, and promised herself that if she ever would be so weak again that she would kill her self. But not now, it seemed like somebody needed her. The coughing had stopped. Anna, although with some effort, got herself to the other side of the bed. Whoever had saved her now turned around to face her, but Anna was too tired, and already had closed her eyes.

* * *

The room was totally dark. Not that hao needed light to see, or sense the presents of another, rather old and weakened shaman. This was so going to be a waste of his time. Why the hell was he even here?

He was annoyed, very annoyed now.

He might as well kill this person quickly and return to human looking, witch was becoming one of his favourite hobby's. humans always showed so many different emotions when being killed. Some for example would become desperate and try to escape or kill themselves. Others would fight and scream and curse everyone around them. Really, the only moment when humans became interesting was right before they died.

But he wasn't human watching right now, no. he was standing in a dark room with some annoying old man who apparently had decide not to speak. Hao wasn't going to speak to him either, he was the bastard that wanted to speak to him. He might as well just leave. But at the moment hao made up his mind and put his hand on the door, he heard the sound of an soft, although little raspy, voice saying: "greetings, lord of the spirits, the underworld and earth. I have a message for you from the goddess of truth and future. It will be your own decision if you will listen to it, your highness.

* * *

"you sure slept a while. I don't think you should have moved so soon. Your body is still a little weak."

"I'm not weak. Besides your were almost dying at the lose of an opportunity to breath so I just had to do something."

"I didn't meant that your spirit isn't strong…it's just that your body isn't going along. And I am very grateful for what you did, so thank you. By the way, what were you doing drowning in a river in the middle of the night?"

"I guess you're the one who saved me then, just like I thought, but I also wonder why you found me in the middle of the night."

"I asked first, besides, you are in my house now, so I think I deserve a little explanation."

"…."

"what? It's not really common to find someone half dead on your doorstep. And you were really heavy, it took me thirty minutes to get you up here."

"you could have let me there for my part, I don't really care I guess."

"you shouldn't say something like that! I would give almost everything for another chance for life."

"what do you mean? Don't you just have a simple cold?"

"no. I will probably die between now and two days. Like I said, carrying you upstairs cost almost all my strength."

"then I guess I owe you one."

Both girls went silent after that. They were both lying under the blankets right now in order to keep each other warm. Anna felt weird. It was like the sad feeling was just coming now, and it hurt. Here was yet another person she would not be able to save. No, it was the other way around. The girl had saved her. From a certain death. And she couldn't even spill the words "thank you".

The girl started coughing again, but not as long as last time. She smiled softly at Anna with big, brown innocent eyes. There was no reason for her to die, like there was no reason for Anna to live. They were like total opposites, and had something in common. That was what Anna was feeling, but she couldn't bring it into thought's, let out words. She also felt like she could lay here forever, just staring blankly ahead, without saying anything, and still try to understand everything they both felt.

"you know", the girl suddenly spoke up, breaking the peaceful silent, and trying to sit up, "I think it would be best if you would leave soon. You can't stay here, because they will burn this place of soon."

"why? Besides, why are you here alone when you're so ill?"

"orders of the new king, he wants everyone to gather at special communicates. Then he will decide who will live and who will die. After that he will burn all the houses ever made by humans. They didn't took me with them because I would die anyway. It would cost them unnecessary time. "

"what? Why? Didn't anyone try to escape?"

"of course the did. But they caught them all. It was like they could see you in another way than just with the eyes."

The girl again started coughing. This time it was much worse and longer than before. Anna stared at her wide eyed. This couldn't be true. Decide who could live and who could not? Who would do something like that? As if she didn't knew the answer herself. She had felt his cruelty before, even if it was just a dream.

The girl was coughing blood now. Anna knew one thing for sure. That wasn't good. Not good at all. She tried to get up to get a towel or something but the girl stopped her, and smiled. She didn't cough anymore.

"I am going to die soon," she whispered. "And you have to leave. Don't go east, there are the places were they kill people. Don't go north either, the aren't done there yet. You should go south. Or west, but south is better. The west is were the king lives. You might be save there, because that will not be the place were he will search first for a survivor. But I think you should go south. It is warmer there, or so I have heard."

"Anna grabbed the small hands of the girl and tried to keep her voice under control. "don't die on me. I've lost too much the past few days. I don't want you to die!"

The girl again smiled. "don't say it like that. Death is a part of life. Life cannot exist without it and death won't exist without life. You might find it a sad thing, dying, but I don't think so anymore. I've been in pain for years now, and all I want to do is sleep. Besides, everyone who lives, without realising it, dies every day a little, and is every day a day closer to his or hers death."

"but I don't want to be alone! I don't want to watch everyone who just leaves without any reason. I want you to stay! I want you to live! I want…I want…"

"I know", the girl said in the most soft voice Anna ever heard. "I know. But we can't always have what we want. And even if it is a hard life, you have an opportunity to live. And that is the most precious thing you will ever gain. So please don't throw that away. Don't throw away something of witch nobody can ever tell you the value. Just because the words don't exist. Promise me."

Anna hugged the girl softly. "I promise, she whispered. I promise I will always stand my ground and that I will always keep my head looking at the sky. I promise, I promise I will grow strong, that I will kill the one who caused both our sadness, I promise."

"then, to make sure you will not forget, will you borrow my name?"

"Your name?"

"Yes, so you will forever remember me, for that sake, until you for fill the promise, please carry my name, and unless it is someone you really trust, use my name."

"I will, I will." Anna whispered back.

"Good. My name, witch I lend to you, is Mira, she who sees."

"My name is Anna."

And when the girl let out her last final sigh, her clothes had become wet from tears.

* * *

Woeheo!!! Now…do we call this an update or an update? Probably the longest thingie I ever wrote…hope you liked it…please review!!!

Next chapter: the prophecy and the mountains daughter.


	4. the prophecy and the mountains daughter

i do not claim shaman king....

* * *

**the prophecy and the mountains daughter**

hao had laughed. He really had. It wasn't his sadistic laugh, or the way he smiled when something good happened. No, his was his 'crazy laugh'.

Sure that old bastard could tell story's. good story's, one might say.

But hao had just laughed.

"What crap can a man spill". He muttered under his breath. But while saying this he couldn't help but to hear the words in is head, over and over again, with one line that repeated itself more times then the others: "_daughter of the mountain, daughter of shadows."_

* * *

It was getting dark when Anna left the house. A large bag on her shoulders, full with everything she thought she wouldn't be able to gain with money. From now on this was a wasteland. Even if she would walk for days, weeks or months she wouldn't face a living being with a human name. in that, she was alone now.

She turned and lifted her head, one last glance too the house she had forever let go off of her old self. The sadness, again, overwhelmed her, but this time, she had the strength to keep it inside. The shadows had been cast, and returning was never an option.

Suddenly she heard a beautiful song. On the roof of the house sat a blackbird, singing it's song clear and full. Anna remembered an old story Kino once told her when she was very little.

'When the blackbird sings at twilight, the gate to afterlife is opened, and on his wings he will fly, and bring the souls to heaven, make clear the rights and wrongs of the shadow, the day and night. He will guide the lost, and give hope too those who listen. some even say the blackbird is born from a spirit itself, and that he greets the ones they knew through it's song.'

And Anna couldn't help herself , but to let a gentle smile cross her face, lift her arm,

and greet back.

* * *

The old man stood, a long cape flooding and covering everything he was wearing underneath.

Hao turned. "what is that supposed to mean?" the people close to him knew that the tune he spoke meant thunder and terror.

But the man smiled, and gave him a small bow.

Hao growled. Most would go far through their knees when they bowed.

As if reading his mind the old man lifted his head again and said in the same, soft, raspy voice: "please forgive me your majesty, I'm not anymore the young man I used to be. But I have come here with important matters for your highness, and you still didn't answered the question."  
´You are wasting my time.´ Hao said coldly. ´And if you don't start speaking very soon I am going to turn you into fried chicken.´

´I'll take that as a yes then,´ the old man muttered silently under his breath.

To hao he said; ´I come from a land that lies far away from here, and I came with an important massage. My queen send this to you as a present. She has a very strong gift to foresee the future, but because she doesn't want to draw attention to herself she normally hides it. Therefore I hope your majesty will understand that she wishes to remain unknown.´

Hao's eyebrow's started to twist. This man sure had some nerve!

While he tried to keep his voice steady he asked; ´and where is this so called present? Sure I assume she, as a queen, should know the value worthy a king?´

´Indeed she does. the man answered. But this is not something of value that can be seen, at least not by you, and I can give it to you only once. If it wasn't due some circumstances my lady had given this to you in person, but this was impossible so I apologise for standing before you.´ The man had still that annoying cocky smile on his face, but for the first time in this conversation hao wasn't annoyed at all.  
´Speak, ´he whispered, in a voice barely hear able for human's ears.

Very well. The old man stood straight, and slowly let himself fall into a trance. His eyes where glowing white and when he spoke it was in a low, dark female voice.

_´the daughter of the mountain is not the same, for she will both love him and hate him. She will make his kingdom and burn it, like the flames of rage and love.  
And so will he, heal her and hurt her, make her smile and cry.  
She who was born from shadow's and earth, she, and only she can hold the past and is the key to the future. Her power will be more fireable than he who holds the flame. As a daughter of the shadow she will lit up all that is unwanted, and like a daughter of the mountain she has no place like home. She will be his goddess while she is a servant. And he will be her slave while he is a king.  
But when the daughter of the mountain of spirit chanters will crash under the weight of the past the slave has laid, she will absorb his kingdom into despair and nothing but darkness, and she who sees shall be named again a new and a final name; daughter of shadows.´_

* * *

Everything was going like crap. Weather had decided to drop some water of it's never ending reservoirs and anna was soaked.

Why, she thought angrily, is it that in real life my clothes seem to have a difficulty to stay dry and my dreams contain nothing but fire. She was two days on the road and had indeed not even half a day managed to kept her clothes dry. On the first morning it had been the dew, and in the mid day she had been forced to cross a river.  
That night it had rained and now it was raining again, like there was nothing up there but water. And then there were those dreams. They didn't really help either. She would see Kino standing with her hands extended, reaching for Anna, as she suddenly got eaten by flames. She would call for help and ask Anna why, why she hadn't helped her. Why she had left her. If she hated her. If she didn't care for her at all. And every night after she had dreamt that dream, witch was at best trice in one night, she would wake up with wet cheeks.  
Anna couldn't help but curse herself.  
She wasn't a weakling!, she would scream in her head.  
She had always been a master in hiding and throwing away her emotions, so why not now? Because she hadn't anyone around? Because she knew that without yoh, there was no hope? No future? Well at least that first sentence wasn't true.  
When she spend her time with mira she had cried, quite a bit. Maybe this world was just growing too big, too harsh for her to keep a steady face. Even if she could bear all the pain from the world she cried for the ones she had cared for. Like a real human.

* * *

When the man came to and the light disappeared, he immediately collapsed. Hao didn't move a muscle. He could feel the appearance of the shaman disappear and leave his old and worn shell behind. I can only give you this present once, so he had said right? And hao started to laugh. First, it was just a soft chuckle in his hand, but after five minutes he was bending over and grabbing his sides.

This was so hilarious!  
It wasn't like he hadn't expected such a trick, but he hadn't expected it so soon. Of course some mighty shamans would try to bring him a little fear, it was to be expected with all the changes he had in mind. that was why he kept everyone against him captive. But this was so…, oh, how to call this? Easy to see through? Yeah, something like that.  
That shady crap about him being the slave of a woman who would destroy his kingdom?! Or, that was what he was able to make up from those lines, really had done it. He never fell in love, he hadn't since his first life. And the slaves that he made were all weak shamans or humans with a little furyoku. There was now way he would ever let such a thing let it hands come close to him. Not even before they could say a full word to him he would burn them. Yeah, that might be a good rule, for if there was, maybe, between all this crap a sparkle of truth, to make it forbidden for the low lives to speak to him. Everyone he didn't wish to have any business with would leave him alone, including this bastard, who's body he slowly let be taken by red, hungry fire, as if he was feeding a precious pet.

* * *

Anna was used to walk a long distant. One of the things she had learned from Kino at her very first day they met was not to complain. Things were mostly like they were so you'd best stop thinking about them and just do them. The forest had a very nice smell right after the rain and Anna herself felt refreshed. The sun was shining and now and then a bird or a frog would cross her path. The said path was nothing more than a small animal trail she followed, believing it went south. The sun was standing high and her clothes drew fast. She knew she was near the boarder of kyouyuma, the land and mountain she was originally named after. This was her one and only home, and after a few hours she would leave it behind. For good. She knew she would never be able to come back here, even if she ever would get the chance. She needed to become another person, in another life, with a different name and with a different future.

That thought had made her sad the past few days, but now Anna suddenly felt a spark of hope. When walking away from her past, she was surely, walking to something new, a real adventure with nothing planned ahead, with nothing to lose, and a lot to gain. Mira had been right. Life was something of witch nobody could count the value.

It was at that moment she walked on a platform, that looked over the boarder, the nakuya river and the big road to the west, when she saw something that made her skip a heartbeat.

* * *

Ahum….cliffy hanger, I know……..….please forgive me! No, not for the cliffy, for this update….don't hit me, don't hit me!!!! I do my best to update faster but it is really difficult…L how does everyone else keep up that good work….I'll promise I will try harder, but I can't say more abt it….srry.

Next chappy….:old friends and old enemy's meeting.

and in case you were wondering, yes anna was really named after an holy spirit mountain were itako´s live....


End file.
